obsolete_aftertheaccidentfandomcom-20200214-history
Stumpy's Playhouse
Stumpy's Playhouse is the main location and setting of Act 1: Broken Dream. Description Stumpy's Playhouse has not yet been seen outside of the context of Olivia's accident, however it's current incarnation is that of a dilapidated and dusty diner with an attached kids plays area. Most of the walls have the metal and wires exposed and the furnishings are covered with a layer of dirt and dust. The diner consists of a kids play area with brightly coloured child-sized furniture and foam jigsaw pieces as flooring. This connects to a more adult-oriented diner area with a swing door separating the two. The diner area is much darker with no brightly coloured furnishings. This connects to The Office across a wooden bridge which in turn connects to The Vent. Both entrances are locked. Story Stumpy's Playhouse was presumably a functioning diner and kids play space before the accident, and took it's name from Infector Anty who was the main performing animatronic at the time, alongside Psycho Birdie and Mousie. Olivia was clearly a child during her time at the diner, as she is too small to open the swing door separating the kids' play space from the rest of the diner and needs to climb over in order to progress. Interestingly there is no stage present for the animatronics to stand on, so it is likely that they were free roaming. It is not known why the warning on the door dictates that the play area should not be entered while the door is closed, however it is likely that the door was closed while the animatronics were performing for the children. The posters for Birdie and Mousie indicate that the diner may have been closed for a time before reopening later. Olivia begins Act 1 by waking in the kids playspace by the main entrance. The player is able to interact with the various toys in the play area before climbing over the swing door and accessing the diner. Infector Anty contacts the player after using the red button by the large wooden arrow and will guide the player through the diner to The Office. This route takes the player past Mousie and across a wooden bridge to the Office doors. The player is able to turn around at this point and see Anty hanging from the ceiling, however he is not aggressive at this point. Upon reaching the Office all three animatronics become aggressive and the main gameplay of the Act begins. After completing the walkway the player is lead into the Vent and eventually to the ending of Act 1. Trivia *Mousie's model in the starting area does not have any collision and can be clipped in to. *Infector Anty asks the player to continue through the Playhouse without looking at anything, however there are no repercussions for exploring. *A green present can be found in the diner section, which dissolves into white butterflies and disappears if interacted with. This currently has no effect, however it will presumably have a bigger role after the full game is released. *The Playhouse's name is not mentioned in game, but instead is taken from the promotional posters in the area. *Several bushels of grapes can be found in the diner area, and collecting these plays the Roblox death noise "OOF". This is reference to the popular FNaF letsplayer Dawko. *The original posters for Mousie had his face obscured, however the new posters in the most recent update have his face uncovered. *In the first release the doors to the diner next to Mousie were closed and could not be accessed. In the most recent update this area is now able to be explored. Gallery Entrance door.jpg|The entrance to the Playhouse She's coming.jpg|Psycho Birdie's poster He's back.jpg|Mousie's poster Playhouse poster.jpg|The posters for the Playhouse by the exit door Leaflets.jpg|Leaflets promoting the Playhouse Kids tables.jpg|The tables found in the play area Kids door.jpg|The door separating the play area from the diner Back of door.jpg|The warning on the back of the door Green present.jpg|The green present in the diner area Diner area.jpg|A shot of the diner area Anty button.jpg Category:Locations Category:Act 1